Espejito, espejito
by AsahiDragneel77
Summary: Él era perfecto, un ser supremo, un príncipe sin igual, hermoso, sexy y candente, el mejor de todos, al menos hasta que su espejito mágico con cara de viejito se la mostró, fue allí que el amor, un tipo raro de amor, floreció.


**Los personajes de Naruto NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Nota: Disculpen por subir cosas sin sentido xD es parte de mi naturaleza 7u7**

 **.**

 **Esta historia esta basada en el espejo mágico que aparece en el cuento de Blanca Nieves, quien es la princesa que menos soporto de Disney xD**

 **.**

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki era un príncipe, el príncipe del reino del rayo más específicamente.

Uzumaki no era cualquier príncipe, a decir verdad era un príncipe particular y para nada usual, era el tipo de príncipe único en su clase, los príncipes que eran genios uno de cada una o dos generaciones eran nada frente a él, porque príncipe como él no había habido y probablemente –esos esperaban todos- no lo hubiese jamás.

Naruto era un príncipe que prefería comer ramen, hurgar su ombligo en busca de alguna pelusa, dormir y juguetear con su amigo Kurama en lugar de hacer cosas que comúnmente un príncipe haría.

¿Qué es lo que común hace un príncipe?, la verdad es que no lo se, pero si él que es un príncipe no lo hace, no esperen mucho de mí que solo soy un plebeyo.

El rubio era un chico despreocupado, algo vago, escandaloso y que pretende ser muy guay, también es un hombre con infimita confianza, un tipo que se cree que está buenísimo.

No es como que eso se le pueda refutar, la verdad es que si, el príncipe Uzumaki está que se cae de bueno, todo lo que cualquier mujer buscaría en un hombre, rubio, de piel tostada, un cuerpazo, ojos azules, encantador, divertido, carismático y mil cosas más.

Pero Uzumaki era también un poquito presumido, vanidoso y hasta caprichoso, era por ello que un día mandó a pedir el espejo encantado que había escuchado en todas las leyendas desde que era un dulce y pequeño príncipe, ese espejo en el que se decía vivía un hechicero que prometía ayudarte en las artes de la hechicería a fin de cumplir tus propósitos.

Un enorme espejo bañado en oro, con diamante rodeándole y un aura oscura, un aura de bruja malvada con verruga en nariz.

—Espejito, espejito –recitaba el bello príncipe frente al espejo mientras acariciaba sus algo largas hebras rubias-, ¿Quién es en este reino el más apuesto?

—Es usted mi señor, no hay en este reino u otro alguien tan apuesto como usted, su belleza desbordante va más allá de lo que un humano pudiese compren-

—Dime algo que no sepa –interrumpió el joven príncipe mientras limaba sus uñas, a que es modesto el chico, ¿no?-

—Emmm… usted es el más apuesto del reino, sin embargo su belleza no es la más grande en existencia –hablo con solemnidad el hechicero en el espejo-

—¿De qué hablas? –Preguntó el príncipe llevando su atención al rostro arrugado del hechicero-, no hay nada más atractivo, apuesto, candente y sexy que yo –repito que la humildad es uno de sus fuertes nótese el sarcasmo-

—Hay en un reino lejano una belleza más allá de la suya, una belleza blanca y pura, una belleza que las flores y el sol mismo podrían envidiar, una belleza que ha nacido de la luna y se mese con el viento, que se baña con las estrellas y danza con los cometas.

—En palabras que y0 entienda por favor –pidió el confundido príncipe que cabe recalcar no era un as-

—Me refiero –comenzó a explicar tras un exasperado suspiro de cansancio, que alguien por favor le regresase al infierno de donde todos creían le habían salvado, estar allí era la gloria si le daban a elegir entre el infierno y el rubio-, me refiero a que es una persona mucho más bella que usted, en resumen, usted no es el ser más atractivo, guapo, apuesto, sexy y candente del mundo.

—¡HAAA!, ¿Quién me está desafiando? –pidió en pose de batalla-.

—Es una dama hermosa, de la luz de luna bañada y de gracia condecorada, su nombre es Hinata, princesa de elegancia en el reino de plata

—Muéstramela –exigió gruñendo el príncipe, quizá juntarse mucho con Kurama le estaba comenzando a hacer daño-

El hechicero del espejo dudo por un momento, según él, el príncipe no parecía ser muy estable, para ser sinceros y directos, el joven Uzumaki estaba loco, incluso más que su madre, y miren que la matriarca y reina era de temer.

El espejo abrió una imagen de un remolino de humo que se abría, en medio de toda aquella pesadumbre la imagen de un ángel se iluminaba con lentitud, el hermoso y fino rostro que era adornado por dos pequeñas lunas por ojos, por dos pétalos de rosas de labios, con cabellos bañados de estrellas que emulaban el camino a la grandeza, que alguien le pellizcara o le mordiera, temía estar soñando.

Parpadeo una y otra vez, se abofeteo un par de veces a consejo del hechicero e incluso Kurama le mordió, solo porque eran amigos y quería que su rubio amigo saliera de todas las posibles dudas.

—¿Quiere una receta para envenenarla con una manzana y convertirse en el más bello al menos hasta que un príncipe la saque del hechizo con el apoyo de los animalitos del bosque y algunos enanos por allí encontrado por mera casualidad y como una acción para nada premeditada? –preguntó el espejo mientras rebuscaba en su libro de hechizos-

—¿Tu eres idiota? –preguntó con seriedad el príncipe del rayo-

—¿Por qué lo dice?

—¿Cómo podría alguien envenenar a su esposa?

—Pero ella no es su esposa señor

—Jum… Voy a llevarla a casa con mamá y hacerla mi esposa –sonrió con malicia el Uzumaki-, manda a que preparen mi carruaje.

—Señor, yo soy un espejo encantado, no puedo ir a hacerle los mandados –dijo indignado la cara en el espejo-

—Vaya cacharro que eres, bueno, me voy, llego la hora de sentar cabeza y tener hijos con una hermosa esposa, nos vemos viejo.

—Adiós, señor.

Uzumaki salió hasta el pasillo, identificó a una de las mozas y le ordeno mandase a preparar su carruaje, maletas, ramen para el viaje y algunos obsequios, camino hasta el comedor y allí identifico a su pelirroja madre y su rubio padre que tomaban tranquilamente el té.

—Papá, mamá, me voy de viaje, iré a buscar a mi prometida en un reino lejano, es más hermosa, sexy y candente que yo, es como un ángel y la amo, volveré apenas ella acepte casarse con este bombón –dijo señalándose a sí mismo-, los amo.

—Ve con cuidado hijo –respondieron los reyes acostumbrados a los disparates de su hijo-

—Lo hare –dijo con una sonrisa-, ¡MILA, EMPACA TAMBIEN MIS CALZONCILLOS DE LA SUERTE!

En el carruaje real, Naruto miraba aburrido el pasar por las montañas, Kurama pulía sus garritas y el cochero rogaba porque al príncipe no se le ocurriera hacer alguna tontería, mientras el rubio comenzaba a hurgar entre el equipaje en busca de su espejo con cara.

—Espejito, espejito –comenzó a recitar el príncipe mientras su perro suspiraba cansino y el cochero seguía elevando sus plegarias-

—Alguien rómpame por favor –lloraba el hechicero antes de responder a su amo-.

Del otro lado del mundo, mas específicamente en un reino muy lejano, el rey de dicho reino presentía el mal acercarse, miraba a sus hijas y más fijamente a su primogénita y heredera, veía en su destino al mismísimo dios Loki, que la fuerza la guardase y la suerte la protegiese.

Mientras el rey preparaba todo tipo de hechizos de limpieza, ajos –por si acaso-, colonias y todo tipos de amuletos, la mayor y heredera al trono miraba emocionada al horizonte, feliz y llena de esperanzas, como si esperase los primeros rayos del sol que se asomarían por la ventana de sus ojos en lo que sería una eterna y cálida mañana.

Todo esto pasaba, mientras un espejito lloraba.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**


End file.
